Perry Stardust
Name: Perry Stardust Gender: Female Age: 15 Hometown: Fuschia City Hobbies and Interests: Playing the guitar, Travel, Baking, Celebrity spotting, Sight seeing and scrapbooking. Appearance: Perry is 5"4 and has a slender frame, weighing 50 kilos. She has a pale complexion, but she tans easily when in sunny places. She has cherry red hair with light streaks of magenta. She keeps it straight and cut so it doesn't exceed her neck. Her parting is mainly centre based, but notably shifted to the left. Her hair covers both her ears, but doesn't hang over her face completely. The right section of her bangs is a stylish fringe and the left is kept in place with a plastic hairclip that resembles a yellow star. Perry has a fairly cute face, free of blemishes and scars. Her chin is fairly pointed making her face appear somewhat heart shaped. Perry's eyes are a vibrant turquoise and are framed by her dark, full eyelashes. Her mouth is neither big nor small, and has thin, defined lips. Her ears are slightly above average size, and stick out a tiny bit. She is insecure about her ears, so covers them with her hair. Her nose is straight and short and doesn't stick out much at all. Her eyebrows are thin and straight, and are considerably darker than her hair, almost appearing black. Perry wears a sleeveless fishnet tanktop with an indigo coloured tube top that fits her frame snugly. She pairs this with black leggings that reach only a third of the way down her thigh. She wears black ballet style flats with fishnet socks that reach up to just below her knees. Over this outfit she wears a white dress, it hangs just past her shoulders and it's sleeves reach midway down her wrists. The skirt reaches her knees and has a frilly hem, it has a rather unflattering shape as it isn't fitted, so she ties a long red sash round her waist to make it reveal the shape of her hips and waist. When travelling she wears a large indigo back pack with black arm straps. Apart from the neccesities, she also carries her guitar on her back, in easy reach for a street performance if she runs low on money. Her guitar is a standard 6 string acoustic, kept shiny and polished with a lilac hanky. There are various sized stickers of stars on the face of her guitar in the colours of the rainbow. The strap is cherry red with her name stitched on in white. Biography: Perry was born to Annie and Hank Stardust, both residents of Fuchsia City. She was the eldest of three, and has a younger brother named Joey aged seven, who aspires to be a pokemon trainer. She also has a younger sister named Ellie, aged 10 who is more interested in the family business and inheriting it when she grows up. Perry lived with her family in a three bedroom apartment above the "Stardust Bakery" which is known famously for making the best cakes and breads in all of Kanto. Although she's more interested in getting out of Fuchsia City and travelling the world she is still a talented baker, and spent much of her childhood being taught how to bake gourmet dishes by her parents. It's still one of her hobbies, and she finds it therapeutic and it helps to relieve her stress. When feeling down or homesick, a pastry will cheer her up. As a hobby, her parents enrolled her in a guitar class at the age of six. Perry didn't play outside as much as the other children in her area and preferred to sit indoors watching soap operas, movies and whatever came onto tv. Worshipping the television was a habit she broke out of, but she had always been curious since about the actors, idols and musicians she had gawked at on screen and what they would be like in person. Up until when Perry was seven, she was fairly chubby and was ridiculed by other kids for having big ears and being rather overweight (a trait common in the Stardust family, being bakers and all). Since that age, she joined the local gym and began going on hikes and jogs to get into shape. By the age of nine, she was fit and confident and began to understand fashion. It was then that she began to wear her hair how it is now, and began sporting odd outfits. By the age of thirteen, she was writing music and lyrics, although she had no ambitions of being a recorded artist. It was also a way for her to show off and make the other kids jealous, some lyrics were a mild jab at their previous attempts to bully her back when she was chubby. When Perry turned fourteen, she developed an interest in both Pokemon and the world around her. Pokemon were cute in some cases, impressive and great companions from what she saw. She never had her own until her fifteenth birthday when her parents bought her first pokemon whom she quickly named Muffin. Sure she was a little older than the other beginners, but it was better late than never. Also on this trip, she realised that the little bubble she lived in (AKA Fuchsia City) wasn't the only place in the world, and wanted to see more places. She began putting pictures of other cities and tourist attractions in a scrapbook she keeps at home (which joined the pile of scrapbooks including 'Hikes and walkabouts', 'Adorable pokemon', 'Playin me geetar' and 'Celeb spotting' which is empty apart from a photo of herself and her family outside the restaurant, and a newspaper clipping of a five star review), and promised herself that sooner or later she'd visit all of them. So she decided, that she would be able to leave home and travel all through Kanto, and maybe the other districts. She'd collect and train pokemon, meet friends and earn badges whilst heading from town to town. Pokemon Team *??? *??? *??? Badges Acquired *None Pokemon in Storage *None